Seul au monde
by amano ai
Summary: Les confidences de Draco à Harry. Si vous êtes curieux (se), venez lire! ONE-SHOT -- SONGFIC


**Auteur :** amano-ai  
  
**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling, la chanson est de Corneille. Moi, je n'ai que l'inspiration (si on peut appeler _ça_ de l'inspiration)  
  
**Rating :** tout public  
  
**Genre :** songfic, un peu triste peut-être

.

* * *

**SEUL AU MONDE**

**__**

**__**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_On dit souvent qu'j'ai l'air d'avoir  
  
Tout pour moi...  
_**  
Citons dans le désordre :

- Un nom reconnu dans le monde sorcier

- Un manoir gigantesque

- De l'argent à ne plus savoir quoi en faire

- Des serviteurs en pagaille

- Un physique à rendre jaloux les autres gars et à faire baver les filles (et accessoirement quelques mecs)

- Etc, etc, etc  
  
**_...mais c'est sans savoir_**  
  
Oh oui, si seulement vous saviez.  
  
**_Les fantômes qui me hantent_**  
  
**_Et les requiems que je me chante_**  
  
Tu connais l'expression « avoir un squelette dans son placard » ? Elle me correspond tout à fait. J'ai vécu des choses qui ficheraient la trouille à plus d'une personne, tu peux me croire.  
  
**_Je joue au dur chaque jour qui passe_**  
  
Parce que je n'ai pas envie de montrer qu'il existe des failles à ma carapace.  
  
**_Et les pierres de chaque mur un jour se cassent_**  
  
Mais on ne peut pas tout garder éternellement pour soi. Et je sais bien qu'un jour je finirai par en parler. Mais pour l'instant, je ne suis pas prêt.  
  
**_J'suis peut-être la roche qu'on croit  
  
Mais je suis plus fragile que j'veux qu'on m'voit_**  
  
D'apparence, je suis hautain, fier et sûr de moi. Mais ce n'est qu'une apparence. C'est un style que je me donne. Je suis différent de ce que les gens perçoivent.  
  
**_Maman m'a dit avant d'partir_**  
  
Quoi ? Tu ne savais pas ? Oui ma mère est partie. Oh pas au sens où elle aurait quitté mon père pour un autre homme. Non. Elle est partie rejoindre son cousin au royaume des ombres. Pourquoi ? Parce que le lord noir a découvert un jour qu'elle jouait double jeu avec lui et il a décidé de l'éliminer. J'étais là, j'ai tout vu. Elle est morte dans mes bras. Mais, avant de s'éteindre, elle a eu le temps de me dire quelque chose, une chose très importante à mes yeux :  
  
**_Montre jamais tes faiblesses et dans le pire  
  
Reste fort, ravale tes larmes  
  
Car ta fierté restera ta plus belle arme_**  
  
Un précieux conseil, que j'applique tous les jours, même si ce n'est pas toujours facile.  
  
**_Donc je sais rire quand il le faut_**  
  
Je sais parfaitement donner le change. Personne ne peut deviner ce que je pense. Vive les apparences !  
  
**_Mais faut pas croire je craque dès qu'on m'tourne le dos_**  
  
Merde, voilà que je commence à te parler de ce que je ressens. Quelle ironie ! Qui aurait pu croire que c'est à toi que je me confierai ?  
  
**_Je marche droit pour ne pas plier  
  
D'ailleurs je chante souvent pour ne pas crier_**  
  
Toujours donner l'impression que tout va bien. Telle est ma devise. Mais c'est de plus en plus difficile.  
  
**_Quand je pense à ma vie_**  
  
Je me rends compte du gâchis. Tout a été gâch : mon enfance, ma famille, le nom de mes ancêtres. Toute ma vie n'est qu'un immense gâchis.  
  
**_Seul face à mes nuits_**  
  
J'aime la nuit. Non pas que je déteste le jour. Seulement, en pleine journée, il faut jouer à fonds sur les apparences. Mais quand vient la nuit, que plus personne ne me regarde, je peux enfin tomber le masque et être moi-même. La nuit, c'est l'unique moment où je suis bien. Et c'est toujours au moment où je suis enfin en paix que le jour se lève. Et je déteste ça, parce que...  
  
**_Chaque jour qui se lève me dit _**

**_Que je suis seul au monde  
  
Y'a rien à faire, j'suis seul au monde  
_**  
Ca y est, le mot est lâch : seul. Oui, je suis seul. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ma vie n'est faite que d'apparences : mes « amis » ne me fréquentent que par intérêt, ma « famille » n'est unie qu'aux yeux du monde extérieur puisqu'en réalité, tout ce qui compte pour mon père, c'est de servir le seigneur des ténèbres. Le reste, il en a rien à cirer. Et moi, je ne l'intéresse plus depuis qu'il sait que je ne suivrais pas sa trace.  
  
**_J'peux plus le taire, j'suis seul au monde_**  
  
Non, je ne peux plus me taire. Je ne veux plus me taire. J'ai besoin de le dire et d'affirmer à tous ces gens qu'ils se trompent à mon sujet. Je suis loin d'être aussi heureux et entouré qu'il y paraît. Je suis seul.  
  
**_Tellement seul au monde_**  
  
Je suis seul. Tout seul. Toujours.  
  
**_J'aime pas Noël ni toutes ces belles fêtes de famille et tout c'qui rappelle ma plus belle vie_**  
  
Ma plus belle vie ? Parlons-en ! Est-ce qu'on peut qualifier de belle une vie faite d'illusions ? Est-ce qu'on peut qualifier de belle une vie où seules comptent les apparences, notamment celle d'une famille heureuse et unie, alors qu'il n'en est rien ?  
  
**_J'suis jaloux de vous les gens, ceux qui prenez votre chair, votre sang pour acquis_**  
  
Oui, je suis jaloux. Parce que j'étais comme eux avant. Avant quoi ? Avant la guerre, pardi ! Et que, maintenant, je les plains tous ces gens, car je sais, moi, que rien n'est acquis pour toujours. La guerre m'aura au moins appris ça.  
  
**_J'ai horreur de votre pitie_**  
  
Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je vois bien que toi et tes amis vous avez pitié de moi. Ne me prends pas pour un con en prétendant le contraire. Oui, vous avez pitié du pauvre imbécile que je suis. Eh bien, tu sais ce que vous pouvez en faire de votre piti ?  
  
**_Je prend très mal votre générosite_**  
  
La pitié ne vous suffit plus, maintenant il faut que vous soyez sympas avec moi. Quelle belle brochette d'imbéciles vous faites ! Après tout ce que je vous ai fait subir, vous voulez encore m'aider. Eh bien, votre aide, c'est comme votre piti : je n'en veux pas ! Pourquoi je suis buté à ce point ? Putain mais t'es vraiment con, Potter. Tu n'as pas compris que je n'ai besoin de personne ?  
  
**_Ca fait déjà un bout que je m'suffis_**  
  
Ben ouais, mon vieux. Depuis que je suis tout petit, je me suis toujours débrouillé tout seul. Ma mère ne m'a jamais vraiment élevé comme une mère normale le ferai. Quant à mon père... Je préfère ne pas en parler. Tu vois bien que je n'ai pas besoin de vous.  
  
**_C'est pas vrai mais pour être fort c'est ça qu'je me dit  
_**  
Bon, d'accord, on fait plus convaincant. N'empêche, je persiste dans ce que je dit. Depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'ai appris à être débrouillard. Je n'avais jamais personne sur qui compter alors c'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer.  
  
**_Quoi qu'il arrive, faut qu'je reste dans mon rôle  
_**  
Même si des fois, j'ai envie de craquer, je ne peux pas me le permettre. J'ai une réputation à tenir moi. Je peux pas tout foutre en l'air sous le prétexte d'un petit coup de blues.  
  
**_Quoi qu'il arrive, faut pas qu'je perde le contrôle_**  
  
T'imagines la catastrophe si je commence à me laisser aller. Si jamais ça se passait, terminé le respect des autres Serpentards. Bonjour la lutte de pouvoir pour me piquer ma place ! !  
  
**_Je pense à moi avant le reste du monde_**  
  
D'accord c'est de l'égoïsme. Purement et simplement de l'égoïsme. Mais, dans ma situation, c'est obligatoire.  
  
**_Car avec les années je me suis rendu compte  
_**  
Que l'égoïsme était vital pour moi. Puisque personne ne pouvait s'amuser avec moi quand j'étais heureux, ou me consoler quand j'avais de la peine, j'ai appris à me contenter de moi. Je sais que tu as connu des situations similaires. Mais, ce qui fait le plus mal, c'est de se dire que moi j'avais une famille pour me soutenir mais qu'aucun de mes parents n'a jamais levé le petit doigt quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Je suis donc le seul à pouvoir m'occuper de moi, puisque...  
  
**_Si c'est pas moi, ce s'ra personne_**  
  
Car qui peut m'apporter le soutien dont j'ai besoin, alors que mes propres parents en ont été tout bonnement incapables ?  
  
**_Pas lui, pas toi, ni personne_**  
  
Non, personne.  
  
**_Ici bas c'est chacun pour soi_**  
  
Ca, je l'ai compris depuis longtemps. Tu crois qu'il vient d'où, mon prétendu égoïsme ?  
  
**_Pour les pauvres et fiers solitaires comme moi  
_**  
Y'a pas d'autre choix que celui-là.  
  
**_Quand je pense à ma vie_**  
  
**_Seul face à mes nuits_**

**_Chaque jour qui se lève me dit_**

**_Que je suis seul au monde_**

**_Y'a rien à faire, j'suis seul au monde_**

**_J'peux plus le taire, j'suis seul au monde_**

**_Tellement seul au monde_**  
  
J'ai vraiment l'impression de me répéter. C'est ça, rigole ! N'empêche que, malgré cette solitude, il m'est arrivé d'avoir des petits bouts de bonheur. Je les garde précieusement dans un recoin de ma mémoire. C'est ce qui me permet de tenir. Oh le vilain curieux ! Tu voudrais bien savoir, pas vrai ? Ok, je te racontes, mais seulement si tu me jures de tenir ta langue. Bien. Alors, oui, j'ai quelques souvenirs heureux, souvent liés aux femmes d'ailleurs.  
  
**_Des fois je trouve l'amour dans les yeux de l'une_**  
  
Mais oui, mon cher. Malgré ma « mauvaise réputation », je suis aimé. Pas aussi souvent que je le voudrais. Pas tellement comme je le voudrais non plus. Mais l'amour de ces filles est un sacré moteur.  
  
**_Des fois je trouve le jour dans les bras de l'autre_**  
  
Il m'est même arrivé de succomber au(x) charme(s) de certaines. De nombreuses fois, j'ai passé la nuit dans leurs bras. Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien il est agréable de voir dans leurs yeux que j'ai l'air de compter un tant soit peu.  
  
**_Et à toutes celles qui m'aiment encore, qui m'aiment à tort, qui m'aiment trop fort  
  
Je vous dois ma survie..._**  
  
Oui tu as bien compris : ma survie. Ma vie est si vide de sens qu'à de nombreuses occasions, j'ai failli en finir. Mais, à chaque fois, le souvenir de ces filles m'a empêché de commettre l'irréparable. Je leur dois d'être encore vivant aujourd'hui.  
  
**_...merci encore_**  
  
Un grand merci à toutes. Si elles n'avaient pas été là, je ne serais pas en train de te parler en ce moment.  
  
**_Cela n'empêche que  
  
Je suis seul au monde_**  
  
Encore et toujours. Pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait ?  
  
**_Y'a rien à faire, j'suis seul au monde  
_**  
Tu vois bien que j'ai raison. Même toi tu n'es pas fichu d'écouter ce que je dis.  
  
**_J'peux plus le taire, j'suis seul au monde_**  
  
La preuve, c'est que tu t'en vas, alors que je suis toujours en train de parler.  
  
**_Je m'sens si seul au monde_**  
  
Il est parti. Il ne m'a même pas écouté jusqu'au bout... Mais je l'ai bien cherché aussi... Avais-je besoin d'être aussi agressif alors qu'il voulait seulement me tendre la main ?... Etait-il nécessaire de l'envoyer bouler alors qu'il voulait seulement être mon ami ?... Mon ami... Mon ami ! ! Merde ! ! Il faut que je le rattrape...  
  
Potter !...  
  
...  
  
POTTER ! !...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Dis, tu crois vraiment qu'on peut devenir amis ?

.

.

.

.

* * *

. 

Voili-voilou. Ma première songfic.  
  
_relit ses notes_  
  
Mon dieu, comment ai-je pu pondre un truc aussi nul et gnian-gnian et, surtout, oser le publier ?  
  
_se met deux claques_  
  
Ben, faut dire aussi que ça me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et que ça commençait à devenir franchement chiant d'y penser en quasi- permanence. Mais j'ai enfin réussi à le mettre en mots (à mettre mes idées en forme quoi)  
  
_se relit encore_  
  
Mouais  
  
_toujours pas convaincue_  
  
Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à me laissez une ch'tite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de... cette chose, afin que je sache si je peux continuer à écrire (eh voui, encore des idées qui traînent) ou si je dois me planquer pour éviter le lancer de tomates pourries.  
  
_re-relit une dernière fois_  
  
Je pense que je vais aller me planquer très très loin.


End file.
